Mark Of Athena
by xXBambiEyesXx
Summary: Hey guys This Is Mark Of Athena! I Hope you Enjoy every bit of it!
1. Chapter 1

Mark of Athena

Chapter 1 – Annabeth

The warm sun cascaded across the boat, as it flew across the city. Annabeth sat up on the deck, to excited to eat or sleep. She was going to see Percy again. His warm sea green eyes, his dark black hair. His smile it made her neck hair stand on end. She was happy to be seeing him again, but in the pit of her stomach something nagged her to death

_Will he remember me? Will he hug me and smile at he like he use to do? Or look at me as confused as Jason looked at Piper?_

Her fingers taped inpatient against the boats side" Calm the freak down Annabeth"said a voice from behind her.

She lashed out quick her knife in hand only to see Leo standing there his eyes wide with fear as he nudged away my knife

" gods! Easy Girl" Leo said backing away a little.

"Shut-Up Leo" Annabeth grumbled lowering her knife.

"Are we almost there?" she asked as if to sound dispirit.

"Yah, cool your jets Athena. Where about five miles away" he said pointing out to the horizon as if he was pointing to the Roman city now.

"And since I was smarter than the average bear this boat can get there in less than 20 minutes tops! "he said pulling on his jacket in a smart type mater.

As the Boat Landed in the Roman Camp Annabeth scanned all around,

Romans where weird.

Some wearing bed sheets? This surprised Annabeth. But soon her eyes looked on Percy. She frowned

"Percy seriously" she mumbled seeing Percy wearing a matching Bed sheet.

_That must be breezy_

She thought having a confused look on her. When Percy locked his green mist eyes on her then he followed her eyes and looked down and she thought he blushed as he pulled down his bed sheet smiling up at her.

Percy hasn't changed a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

MARK OF ATHENA

Chapter 2-

Annabeth

She walked around the roman camp. Seeing different people different faces, it was all too new to her. Every Roman out there glared at her whenever she paced by. It was like she was a snake that just coiled itself into their camp unexpectedly.

"HEY Annabeth!" said a voice from behind her "Wait Up!" it was Jason she didn't like him at first but he grew on her. Hardly anyone does. Except for Percy, and maybe Nico.  
>It took a while before he caught up to her. Although she was a fast walker.<p>

"Yah Jason? Anything wrong?" She asked concerned at the way his voice sounded.

"Big explosion on the boat, Leo decided to add Fire to the engine and it blew the whole thing to bits" he said huffing as he tried to catch his breath.

"Nice job Leo" I mutter "Look Jason I'll take a look at it. How about some water? "I suggest seeing he was about to pace out.

"Water? OH water! Yah,"he acted as if he didn't her me. His eyes were locked on something else.

"What are you staring at?" I say helping him up.

"Oh. Nothing Annabeth. I'm Fine really" He said still breathless but his eyes lingered somewhere else as he spoke.

"Well Ok then, I guess I'll check up on the ship" I Shuffled off soon finding Percy hanging with a group of people. When he saw me he waved good bye to them and walked or stumbled towards me.

"Hello Seaweed Brain" I said smiling at him.

"Sup Annabeth "he said trying not to get ticked off by my seaweed comment. Percy has always hated this comment and he never enjoyed me calling him this. So I just do it to have some fun. I soon role my eyes and lean into him. Placing my lips on his. As soon as I did this and Icy chill rain down my back and I blacked out.

"Hello Annabeth daughter of Athena!" a voiced boomed. It was shallow and decrepit like a old man dieing of old age.

"Welcome to my Home!" it said again. A shadowy hand fell upon me pointing below me. As I follow the hand with my eyes I see its pointing to a light. No not a light, a desert? Or a Roman coliseum withered and washed away by the very sand it was placed in. It was getting closer. It was like I was falling but it didn't feel like it. Soon Sand swirled around me almost latching onto my Camp Half-blood T-Shirt and jeans. As it got closer I noticed it was a sand pit.

Once my feet landing in it, it stuck to me pulling me deeper, and deeper. "Quick Sand!" I screamed now the sand was collapsing against my waste, In a few minutes I would be dead.

"Yes Very smart thinking Annabeth. But I'm Afraid your friends will face harder challenges to come! "He said through a crackling laugh.

"Enjoy your time Annabeth. Because Time is like sand. It builds up and soon washes away, never to be seen again"

I scream that's all I could do. The sand was up to my neck now filling in my mouth and nose. I sneezed a couple of times trying to get the sand of my lunges. I tried swimming only to be pulled in faster. It was no use.

I was going to die in a pit of sand.

I closed my eyes holding my breath and finally sunk into the sand. I didn't dare open my eyes I felt the bits of gritty sand inter my hair. I felt every piece grab onto my eye lashes and didn't let go. My breath was running out. And I was sinking down even more. I felt all life drawn from me.

_This is it._

I thought.

_This is how my life will end. I will Never be with Percy I will never have kids. I just want my Mother to know I tried, and I want my father to be happy even without me._

My lunges started to burn. My heart beating faster and faster.

_Goodbye_

I thought once more, a sliver tear left my closed eye. But the sand took that as well.

The Voice was right.

Time is like sand. You have happiness once.

But it's soon washed away by the waves,

Of death, of my death...

* * *

><p><strong>Review Review! ok i thought this was a intence chapter. I am trying to leave everyone hanging! well i hope you like! And I'm sorry for chapter One being super short X.X but this one is longer :D.<strong>

**Anyway REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

MARK OF ATHENA

Chapter 3- Jason

He stumbled into the ship. Since the explosion Leo caused it would take a few days before there up and running again.

"Did Annabeth come by yet?" I asked a fellow Roman working on the engine room. The Roman shook his head and went back to work. I walked away feeling as If I was a bother to all of them. soon i found Reyna near a large apple tree so I lingered over.

"Hey Reyna!" I said not getting to talk to her the first time we landed but I thought this would be a good time.

"Hello Jason "she said coldly her too dogs red ruby eyes seemed to stick on him.

"How are you today?" she said again groom her golden dog and patting the sliver one.

"I'm fine Reyna. What about you?" I said a little taken back. Something was up.

"O' nothing just learned about this girl called Piper. She can't stop talking about you!" her voice was getting higher and there was a long pause.

"I thought we had something Jason! But no I guess not! You choose that idiot daughter of Aphrodite instead!" she yelled causing some Romans and Greeks pacing by glance over.

"So what if I did Reyna! Stop acting like a brat!" I yell getting angry.

"Never speak to me like that!" she said getting up her dogs growling at me. I backed away a little. She grew closer her shadow cascaded above me. Then out of nowhere she kissed me. All means of the fight drained away. And I kissed back. I didn't know what was happening I loved Piper! Or did I. I was second guessing myself till I heard a painful squeak behind me.

"You love me huh?" a voice said behind me.

Reyna pulled away from me and I'm sure I saw her smirk. Behind me was Piper. Her Eyes were red and I know she was holding back tears

"Piper I-" I was cut off by Reyna she was making this worse.

"Oh poor daughter of Aphrodite, She can't bear not getting a boyfriend even if it was a dream. Why don't you go curl up in your Silly little dress and cry yourself to pitty"she said smirking more. Piper isn't the one to take rudeness, she walked strait up to Reyna and held her Knife out to her.

"What did you say to me?" she said angrily.

"Guys! Stop fighting! Now!" I say getting in between them.

"You're only making things worse!" I pushed Reyna aside and horded Piper to another place.

"Piper she kissed me I promise!" I said pleading for her to forgive me.

"Sure she did. And I bet she New Where I was going to be when she kissed you?" she growled furiously. Her knife still out now pointing at me.

"Piper-"I was cut off again but not by Reyna but by Percy he was running to use he looked like he saw Hades himself.

"I don't know what happened! We kissed and she just disappeared! I tried looking for her everywhere!" he screams.

"Who?" Piper asked Percy.

"Annabeth! I kissed Annabeth and she disappeared!" he screamed more his voice choking back tears.

I thought a moment. Annabeth usually disappears to go read or study something. But where would she go in a second?

Suddenly the Earth sifted the sky turned and turned until we were spinning.

"Where is the one you call Annabeth you ask! We'll let me show you!" a Voice boomed.

An image appeared it showed Annabeth incased in what seemed to be sand.

"What have you done with her?" Percy yelled "Give Her Back!" he screamed once more.

The voice just chuckled" Why she never left Pursues Jackson son of Poseidon! Just like you all are home as well!"

I scanned the area seeing only a blur. Then it all ended. The seen changed back into the Roman camp. As I looked around my eyes still spinning I see a body lying on the ground unconscious,

It was Annabeth.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Review! i wanted to add a love hate seen in this lol anyway<strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW!**

**5 subscribers for me to post chapter 5 :D thanks guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

MARK OF ATHENA

Chapter 4- Jason

After the affair with the spinning earth we all held an important meeting. Annabeth has been knocked-out for the past week Percy hasn't left her bed side. But today Percy has made an appearance. I was happy to be back in my old dress robe but it seems Piper is having trouble with staying out of the windy areas.

"It seems Mother Earth is playing tricks on use!" Percy said glaring at all of them. You could tell his eyes where blood shot from no sleep and from crying.

"We need to put an end to all of this!" he yelled again. Murmurs of agreement came from the Greeks to my left.

"How can we act to a voice?" yelled Reyna her two dogs scanned over everyone.

"We don't know who it is. If it's Terra then we would all be dead! It has to be one of her followers maybe one of the giants!"

Agreement spread across the meeting like a plague. I saw Greeks and Romans together finally agree with each other.

"What if actions are causing another war?" Piper yells breaking the silent.

"Then we fight once more!" yelled Percy "We have done it before. Does anyone remember the Trojan War?" he looked at the scared faces all over.

"We are not strong enough to fight!" screamed Reyna her dogs now growling at Percy "We are still weak from the last battle we fought! And before we fight we need to know what we are up against!" she said her eyes showed furry.

Then it happened again the sky grew dark Romans and Greeks screamed with fear as the camp blew up in flames!

The buildings burned the horses running wild as Romans tried to herd them to a safe spot.

Iris Appeared wearing her usually rainbow outfit.

"This is you future Romans and Greeks" she said in a loud steady voice. Her eyes showed she was concerned

"The Voice that hunts you is One of Tarra's sons. He is rising just like his brothers. You can't defeat them as long as Tara is strong she may seem weak but the Earth feeds her!" Iris's eyes started to show the same flames eating away are Home.

Soon Iris's rainbow dress caught a flame and burned till only ashes were left where she stood. The sky turned to a deep blue. The fire died. And everything was normal.

"well we know who were up against. Let's plan this War!" Percy said in a calm voice as if nothing happened. But something was nagging me in the back of my mind.

_Will this battle be to much? And will I finally die?_

As sighs of reliefs filled the air we all scurried off. Going back to are chores.

_Let's get ready for a new adventure._

I thought.

_A new War._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review! Review! Review!<em>**

**_In this chapter i thought of calming things down a little. A nice Meeting did that :D anywho thanks for the 4 subscribers guys :D_**

**_And sorry for such a Short chapter i was sick so i didnt think of adding something big for this meeting SO i hope you guys like it_**

**_REVIEW, SUBSRIBE, ADD TO FAV wat eva. Next chapter is gonna be a since of humor thingy but i need 5 subscribers!(its also gonna be the longest!)_**

**_Also what happened to Annabeth? You will find out soon guys!_**

**_THANKS!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Mark of Athena

Chapter 5 – Piper

_Stupid Jason _

I thought as I walked out, the meeting was enough but seeing the future of our land really put me on the edge. I walked over to the apple tree were Jason and Reyna kissed. Kicking the stump I sit down and chew on a sour apple as I watch Romans and Greeks go by. The day was bright and sunny, the steaming ship was large enough to see in the distance, and the sweet smelling fields entered my nose as I bathed in the sun.

Soon the thought of Jason was out of my mind, I closed my eyes only for a second when a nagging finger poked the side of my arm.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" said a deep voice. "Greek, Greek! Greek! Wake! Wake! Wake!" the voice said again.

I opened my eye to find a very thin, very small fawn as the say in the Roman camp. He had a short brown, black beard and long brown curly hair that draped over his light blue eyes.

"Ah! Greek! Awake!" he said, stuttered threw the words like it challenged him.

"Come! Come! Warn! Warn!" he said his eyes wide with fear now.

"Warn! Danger! Danger!" then he ran off. Jumping and skipping like it never happen.

Confused I laid my hand down and leaned back in the tree. Only to be bit by an ant. Angry I got up, brushed of my pants and stomped away. The ants bite itching like crazy.

"Oh gods why!" I almost scream as I sit down on a broken stone and start to itch the bite.

_Hello Piper_

A voice in my head said, I looked around and said in my mind

_Hi? Who are you?_

There was a long pause, and I almost gave up on it thinking it was a dream.

_I'm a friend… foo… and an enemy to most. But never to a daughter of Aphrodite. I'm here to help You.. Don't worry._

His voice echoed in my mind. I felt a surge of energy enter my body, my eyes flashed white and it was all over.

_Don't worry Piper I'm here to help…_

I nodded slowly staring blankly at the tree, the ant bite swelled to the point as the poison leaked through my body.

_Now, the first thing we must do is Kill._

I nodded again I couldn't think couldn't speak. Only listen to my mind.

_And we must kill, Perseus Jackson_

I nodded again, and stood up.

_Kill…Kill…Kill…_

* * *

><p><strong>Yah I'm Back. Sorry i Haven't been on in a LONG time. My computer crashed, i got school to worry about. AND i've just been plan busy.<strong>

**But I'm back and i Hope you like this chapter i just got something at the top of my head. but I am gonna work with this, Lolz gonna be good!**

**RATE,COMMENT,SUBSCRIBE, **

**u can telll my whats wrong or give me some ideas for my next chapters!**

**Thanks guys love yah!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've been wondering about getting some new books. got any ideas? PM me or send me a comment.**

**I will take anything eccept that weird teenrage stuff like drama -.- i hate that stuff. Vampires i can do (just not twilight) **

**Fantasy,mythology,Vampires etc.**

* * *

><p>Mark of Athena<p>

Chapter 6- Leo

It was a bright sunny day for Leo. He got 2 numbers from some girls, and he fixed the boat. He sighed and headed down to the stable to get some "fresh" air. Walking in he saw a girl. She was a normal height and she had shoulder length black hair. Her eyes where as black as night, and she had on a Roman camp purple t-shirt with jeans. She seemed to be talking to someone yet there was no one around. Only the jet black horse she was grooming.

Leo looked at her then hid behind a stall he had never seen a girl like that. Of course he didn't "like" her but maybe they could be friends in the future, if she would stop talking to herself.

"Oh Cross!" she said in a loud whisper, "Don't be so mean, having a new friend in the camp will be good for you!" she said again she was now sitting on top of the horse bar back, her steady hand groomed the back of the horse as dust flew into the air.

"Just because you're a loner, doesn't mean you have to avoid everything!" she said in a hushed tone. Leo tried to turn objects to get a better look. She was now combing the tail of the horse; and the horse seemed to be shaking his head up and down, as if to say he understood her. He tiptoed a little closer laying his hand on a sword on top of a hay stand.

_Who is she talking to?_

Leo asked himself and before I knew it my hand was pushing the sword off, and onto the ground with a loud plop. He froze in place as the girl turned around swiftly.

"Who's there?" she said loudly looking around confused "its ok Cross I think it was just the wind..."She said slowly, and turned back around to continue the grooming.

Leo got up and backed away slowly, once he got to the door he ran out, running strait into Jason.

"What's the rush Leo?" he asked stopping me.

"Oh…nothing..Hey who is the girl that has the black horse…the one in the stable…" he said huffing and puffing, as he tried to get some air.

Jason looked at the stable and back to Leo

"That's Aylss daughter of the Roman goddess Trivia, who is the goddess of magic" Jason said like it was a dumb question to be answering. "She enchanted her horse so she could be able to talk to him; those two are a match I tell you. That horse adores her company. Aylss also works in the infirmary, in case you decide to hurt yourself you will be cared for by her… now come on Percy wanted us. "He added as he dragged me over to a small hut, it smelled of fresh sea water. It must be Percy's home.

"Hey guys!" said a voice from inside the hut. "Hang on I'll be right out!" the voice says again as a tall figure emerged from the hut. Percy had on a full battle suit, with riptide at his hand, he looked ready for war.

"So Leo is that ship ready?" he asked, as he started to tie one of his straps.

"Yah it's ready to fly Percy!" i say in a gulp, it felt like I was talking to a teacher.

"good, and Jason you got some People who will help us?" he asked his face turned to Jason now. Jason nodded sternly. I on the other hand had a look of confusion on my face.

_Help them with what?_

I think as I hear foot steps behind me, I ignore the fact that I feel a ruff breath on my neck, Percy glanced toward me with the look of shock on his face, "Piper! What's gotten into you?" he said.

I looked around Piper had a full on bow pointed strait to Percy. She looked at Percy and made this weird evil, crooked smile that made a shiver go down my back. And in a few seconds time she released the arrow, and it flew strait into my leg.

* * *

><p>Hey Fanfiction! anyway this i think was a fun chapter to make. I loved doing it, and its getting better to think some things up.<p>

Anyway my friend BlondieBHappy has been "helping" me a little with ideas. SO i thought of "HEy lets hurt Leo!" but dont worry their will be no deaths YET in this story.

ALSO i do apologize for bad grammer etc. im going to recheck all my chapters later :D

plus: I'm gonna post the next 2 chapters if you guys will give me 4 reviews on the story :3 so thats 2 reviews for one chapter lolz thats not hard is it?

Hope you Like this chapter and hope you stick with me :D


	7. Chapter 7

Mark of Athena

Chapter 7- Leo

The pain is his leg was unbearable. Once the arrow penetrated his bone he went out cold. He didn't know if he was alive, or dead, he knew if he was alive he would not be able to walk for a weeks' time, or more.

"Wake up sleepy head!" came a familiar voice; he opened his eyes to find Aylss in front of him. When she saw he was awake she went over and sat down in a chair.

"Ahh welcome back to the world sleeping beauty" she snorted crossing her legs and opening what seemed to be a book filled with magic spells and curses.

I looked around. I seemed to be in a small house, there was medicine in one side of the room with beds lined up, with one to two chairs sitting next to it.

"You're in the infirmary, for the weak, injured, and sick "she explained seeing the confusing painted on his face.

He looked back at her "How long have I been out?" I ask still a bite woozy I slur some of my words.

"About a week or so…"she said it as if this was a usually thing for someone to get shot in the leg by your best friend.

"SO you were the one spying on me yesterday huh?"She asked still caught up in her novel.

I nodded slightly with a blush. Sitting up I notice I was wearing a type of dress, it was white and it draped down to my feet, surprised I covered myself up more.

"Sorry bout' that didn't mean to spy" I said shyly.

"Its fine Leo" she says calmly looking up from her book.

"You know my name?" I ask puzzled.

"Yah I know your name!" she almost laughed "I know the name of all my patients and especial the ones that stalk me into the stable! "She laughed.

I smiled "I didn't stalk you I-"I bit my tongue, something just entered my mind "What happened to Piper?" I ask.

Aylss face turned "She is being held as a traitor she says she was told to kill Percy Jackson. And at the moment their trying to figure out what to do with her. Kill her slowly, or get everything out of her." She paused "Something is going on with her though. She is not herself. Poor Jason… He has to live with the fear of losing his friend on his trip to Greece today "she sighed and looked back down at her book.

I looked down.

_So Piper has finally lost it._

"So their dealing with Pi-"he recapped "THERE LEAVING FOR GREECE TODAY!" he said, he would have jumped out of the bed if it wasn't for the agonizing pain in his leg. He looked franticly from Aylss to the door.

She stood up shocked "There not leaving now! "She said "They have already left!"

I almost paced out

_They left without me?_

I thought

_All my friends left without me._

My thoughts where disturbed by the constant pushing of Aylss trying to get me back in the bed.

"Yes they left this morning! What did you think they were going to wait a month for you to get better and then leave!" she said sternly. "Jason wanted to wait for you but Percy wouldn't let him, they left while you were still knocked out."

He sighed and lay back down.

"When my leg heals can I borrow your horse to ride to Greece?" I ask shaky.

Star struck she nodded yes. "As long as I go with my horse you can take him, meaning you have to let me come!" she said grabbing her book and sitting back down.

I nodded and laid my head back down on the pillow.

_My friends can't get rid of me that fast._

* * *

><p>Aww poor Leo! anyway thanks for reading this chapter i wanted to slow things down and finally get to the quest :)<p>

Anyway 2 more reviews for chapter 8 and 2 more reviews for chapter 9 and so on a so fourth.

SUBSCRIBE! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Everyone i got some Updates to tell:**

**OK first off its my Spring Breack Soon ! WOOHOO sadly there is a downfall to this... were i'm going i won't have any internet! meaning i can't get on fanfiction. I may beable to hook up to some else but i'm not positive. But no fear i will be working on chapters for MOA and my new book G12ML( Greece 12 Marks of Life)**

**Anyway i also will be starting a new book based on the HP series,**

**AND another one based on LOTR and RA(Rangeres Apprentice) so mostly my spring breack will be featured on Reading an typing**

**(Not the life for everyone but a thrill for me haha)**

Also when you guys start to ask questions or add comments like

."I dont think they should leave _ or I dont think Piper should go crazy etc. You need to wait for the stories next chapter... DONT WORRY i know the prophecy calls for 7 demigods ive read the books just as much as you have, and i don't plan on changing the prophecy. Not to get on anyones bad side, but any comments like that please wait! :)

Thank you for everyone who commented (Even the ones that asked those questions) u guys keep meh goin haha.

I might start a type of "Game" how ever many reviews i get for MOA or G12ML i might just give the winner a preview of the next chapter or one of their characters could be featured in my book... But i'm not sure i will follow this threw.

ANYWAY i might be posting chapters i'm not sure i know ill post a new story or new chapters in the following week

( O i forgot if u fav my story please leave a review haha i dont know if u know but its crushing when you wake up in the night hoping for a review but u get a fav haha no offence i love all you guys your fav. me haha anyway just wanted to say that)

* * *

><p>Mark of Athena<p>

Chapter 8- Piper

Sweat slipped down my face, my arms and legs were dangling limply as I suspend in the air. My eyes watered, cleared and I looked around.

"Where am I?"

"What Happened?"

I said in a scratchy voice, as I rubbed my head a large bump pushed its way into my fingers.

"What's going on?" I say a little louder.

"Who did this?"

"Piper calm down" said a wise voice. I looked around still a little hazy. All I saw was pitch black, I felt as if I was in a dream of mine, a living nightmare.

"We had to chain you Piper, fighting is one of your strengths." The voice said again.

"Do you remember anything? Anything at all Piper?"

I shook my head slowly; the shock and pain of the lump made an agonizing rush go through my body.

A small sigh escaped through the air and the voice echoed around the dark room.

"Piper, you must remember something, anything will do."

"A-all I r-remember I-is a small ant bite on my hand" I say hoarsely.

There was a loud crash that shot pain to my head and then silence. Only a few minutes later did I hear the voice again.

"Thank you! Piper that was very helpful indeed!" the voice huffed "You are now released, your friend Leo is waiting for your return, but I'm sorry to inform you that the departure of the quest has already taken place. We have scheduled a route for you and your friend to take if you wish to go after them"

With a loud clank I was released and fell to the ground. I looked up and saw a small light in the corner. It could only be a door.

And a figure stood blocking some of the light, it could only be one person.

"Piper! Hey there you are! Thought you were in some OCC crazed mental hospital or something!"

I looked up at the curly haired figure.

"No Leo I was just chained up, no big"

"Well at least you're not mental"

"Sure I'm not"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for being late on this i just started a new book and well i have school to worry about (meaning stupid math -.-) <strong>

**But during spring breack ill be up with chapters in a flash anyway hope you guys enjoy**

**(And for all of those comments complaining about "THEY SHOULDNT LEANE LEO OR PIPER THERE PART OF THE PROPHECY!" not to be rude or anything but i know and if everyone waits for chapters then you will understand its just chapter 7 guys its not the end of te world.**

**Anyway hope i didn offend anyone and thanks for reading!**


End file.
